Episode 24 - Shahrukh's Day Off Transcript
(The episode begins in the day camp in Littlest Pet Shop 2. The 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are inside the clubhouse as Shahrukh's packing everything he has owned) Sunil: Hey uh... Shahrukh. Where do you think you're going in this fine fine morning? Shahrukh: I'm going back to the Hollywood studios today. Pepper: What do you mean? Penny Ling: A day off? What day off are you taking from? The Clubhouse we built together? Minka: Or Blythe's building department? Zoe: Or maybe going to the Sweet Delights Shop? Shahrukh: No! No! And No! Vinnie: Then what day off are you taking? Russell: You can tell us, Shahrukh! Shahrukh: I'm taking the rest of the day off in Littlest Pet Shop 2 and going back to the Hollywood Studios! All the owners of the movie makers would be really worried if I'm not here! All Littlest Pet Shop Pets: What the what!?! Esteban: Oh, Shahrukh you can't be serious about this! Shahrukh: It is. (They all got surprised as we go to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we fade back to the 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets in the day camp knowing that Shahrukh is about to have a day off) Buttercream: Shahrukh? Why do you always have to doodly do that day off thingy you always wanted in the pet shop. Littlest Pet Shop 2 won't be the same without you! Shahrukh: Now Buttercream, I'll be only be gone for a few days so I've called the manger movie agent to send in another pet to join you at you day camp today. Russell: Another day camper!?! Who is it? Shahrukh: You'll find out! Madame Pom: I don't like the looks of this nonsense. Shahrukh: Ahem... Oh Anna Twombly! The new day camper if you please! (Claps twice when Mrs. Twombly enters with a new day camper; "Tangier Kingston" right in her hands) Mrs. Twombly: Good morning, Sweeties! This is Tangier Kingston. His owner Oliver St. Oliver is out today so he'll be staying here with all of you. Remember to be nice to him once you get to know him. I'll be at the register if anything goes wrong. (Does so as he puts Tangier Kingston down to join the 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except for Shahrukh) Zoe: Did Mrs. Twombly say, Tangier? Russell: Tangier's last name was... Kingston? Sunil: Poor guy. Tangier: (Sniffs) Ahh, Fair and good morning to you like the nice lady said. My name is Tangier Kingston indeed. I was hoping you would see one of my special talents. Minka: Ooh! What's your talent? Tangier: Sabotaging other pets! Posing! Set a trap! Plant the bate! And even be a sneaky dog. Russell: ... I knew there's something fishy going on this fine fine day. Tangier: Russell Ferguson. We meet again! And Zoey Trent too. Zoe: Not too long, Tangier. Shahrukh: Well no time for hanging around. I've got a movie to settle with. So long, Suckers! (Laughs as he runs off out of Littlest Pet Shop 2 building to go to the Downtown City Hollywood Studios) Vinnie: I'm not so sure about this Tangier guy. He seems so nice. Sunil: I dunno, Vinnie. With my twin brother gone, what have we got to lose? Penny Ling: I guess we have a choice to have Tangier join us in the pet day camp here for a change. Pepper: For once I agree with Penny Ling! Russell: I better keep an eye on Tangier just to make sure he doesn't do something rotten about me. Tangier: (To himself) Not if I can help myself first. (Snickers as paw prints appears and disappears by cutting to the Downtown City Hollywood Studios with the Stage Manager, Security Guard and the other ladies are in their trailers waiting for Shahrukh to return) Stage Manager: Quiet on the set people! Say where is that fan of a mongoose Shahrukh hiding anyhow? Lady #1: I dunno, ma'am. But last time we saw him we pushed him too hard and have ourselves a second mongoose with fear in his head. Lady #2: Where is that movie star of a mongoose? (Shahrukh makes a lot of mongoose sounds) Security Guard: There's Shahrukh! Shahrukh: (Mongoose noises) Lady #3: Shahrukh, you have return! Stage Manager: Okay okay time to get this mongoose into proper stage. Places people. Now Shahrukh in this movie you were about to do a stunt movie of saving the cats in two places called North and South Dakota. Shahrukh: (Mongoose sounds) Ladies: (Sighs happily. Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to Blythe, Sue, Youngmee and Jasper coming back from school and back inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 Building) Blythe: Hi, Mrs. Twombly. Mrs. Twombly: How was school today, Blythe? Blythe: It was wonderful. Say have you seen the pets in the day camp? Jasper: We've got an interview project just for the 31 Pets with this here camera of mine! Tangier: (Looks through the window) An interview huh? This I have got to see! Olive: Duh... who are you talking to? Tangier: Ah, nobody!! (Laughs nervously) Digby: I don't suppose you weren't sabotaging any pet while somebody comes home doing to the interviews. Tangier: Of course not. I've been the ultimate model here for years. The Top Dog, you might say. (laughs) But it's always a pleasure to work with new colleagues. Cairo: Well good because I know some pet is watching right behind you. (Zoe and Russell kept an eye on Tangier Kingston) Zoe: You don't trust Tangier do you, Russell? Russell: Just keep an eye on him, Zoey. Minka: No worries, Russell! We'll always watch him together. Just like always. (Russell and Zoe looked at each other worriedly as the scene fades to black. The Scene fades back to where Blythe, Sue, Youngmee and Jasper coming inside the day camp) Blythe: Greetings, Pets. Sue: Yup were here in the day for the interview. Jasper: Oliver St. Oliver just gave us a promotion to give shot of taking pictures of pets like you just before we even let in a secret along with Blythe and Madison. Youngmee: I can't wait to see what the pets are about to say right in front of our faces. Tangier: (Gasps) Who are they? Vinnie: It's okay, Tangier. This is Blythe. Sunil: And Jasper. And Sue. And Youngmee. Blythe: You must be, Tangier. Mona Autumn told me that you were coming before your owner Oliver St. Oliver was out. Tangier: Blythe Baxter! They say that you can understand pets correct? Minka: Blythe's the only person that can understand us pets. Pepper: Yeah but she's not the only one. She let in on a little secret to her friends. Penny Ling: Not all the humans do. Sue: I'm sure they didn't. Oliver's owner might want to learn to his pet dog how to behave himself. Zoe: I'm not so sure about this. He might be able to sabotage Russell again like he did last time we met him. Russell: I'm watching that guy. Blythe, do you mind if Tangier can stay since Shahrukh is out and having a day off? Blythe: Uh... okay? Buttercream: Ooh I knew you would understand Tangier once you get to know him. Sugar Sprinkles: So do I. I'll be pretty sure to watch him sabotage one of us pets just this one time. Blythe: Alright. Who wants to interview first? Jasper: Let Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling go. I mean they are the main pets here in the day camp! Vinnie: Yes! Tangier: And have fun interviewing while you're at it. Suckers! (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to Shahrukh in the Downtown City Hollywood Studios) Stage Manager: And... Action!! (Shahrukh enters by rescuing the cats making some mongoose noises while the camera man shoots that film from the camera maker film) Are you getting all this, sir? Camera Man: It's brilliant. No wonder Shahrukh left our studio and joins Littlest Pet Shop 2. Shahrukh: (Thinking in his head) I think I got em right where I want them. I wonder where the Pets are doing back in Littlest Pet Shop 2. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 as the seven main pets are about to do an interview while Tangier brings out lots of cans filled of soda which it says Fizz Pop in the shopping bag by dragging it in his mouth) Tangier: These cans of sodas would Warm Up Russell's Modeling Career! (He took out lots of cans filled of soda which it says Fizz Pop out of the shopping bag and laughs) Wagger: Hey uh, Tangier. (Tangier jumps up by surprise and took out some more Fizz Pop sodas and talked back to Wagger Hobbs) Tangier: Uh hey, Wagger. I wasn't up to something. Wagger: I was hoping that we dogs have to stick together. Why not join the dogs group. Tangier: Sure. Oscar Long: Are those cans of sodas? Madame Pom: I was dying for a die of thirst. Benson: (To Tangier) I like you. You're crazy. Tangier: Am I? Buster Howe: (Sniffs) I smell something tasty! Gail: Right after we watch my sister do the interview with all of her friends. Tootsie: That's right. She's a star of the modeling career! Princess Stori: Besides I wouldn't drink those if I were her. Sam U.L.: I thought it might be a sabotaging trap for us pets sir. Shea Butter: Sugar, we know we dogs are not suppose to drink these things like soda. Tangier: Why not? Madame Pom: If Zoey drank all that soda, who's gonna join me at my modeling career? Digby: I need to keep my body shift shaped to date other girl dogs. Tangier: Oh right. How silly of me. I should go tell Zoey Trent right after the modeling career. Sweet Cheeks: Anything for you, Tangier. Come on! Let's go watch them, right now! (All dogs and Sweet Cheeks catch up with the other Littlest Pet Shop Pets by watching the seven main pets do their interview with Jasper Jones holding and filming the camera) Jasper: Come on, Pets! Do your stuff! (Youngmee taps the movie director film maker and Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling do their stuff) Sue: Wow. Look at them go. Blythe: I know they are something alright. The pets are amazing. Youngmee: Gee. I wonder what they'll say about the interview. (Penny Ling dances and twirls her gymnastic ribbon. Vinnie tap dances all around. Minka splashes lots of buckets of paints. Sunil does his magic trick. Pepper honks her horn and does funny stuff. Zoe sings and dances. And Russell... he curls up into a ball) Jasper: Cut! Print! I like it! That's a rap people and pets. Wait till my Dad hears about your talents. Take a break that way we can do it all over again. Sunil: Can do, Jasper. Can do. Vinnie: Boy is Tangier going to see what we did for the interview. Tangier: Oh. You're talking about me I presume? I was hoping that you were a dying of thirst after all that interview you just did quite well. Russell: Well I am kinda thirsty. After all that hard work of the interview. Tangier: Well then. Try some of those Cans of Sodas I've just brought from the store. Just between you and me, Russell... The cans of sodas are really made of Fizz Pop. Minka: What a great friend you are, Tangier. Zoe: I'm not so sure about this. This isn't one of Tangier's Sabotaging talents. Penny Ling: Come on, Zoe. Lighten up. He's a good friend of us pets. Safety and numbers. Pepper: What could possibly go wrong? Zoe: Well maybe just a little sip won't hurt a bit. (She, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling picked up their Fizz Pop soda cans) Russell: A toast... to friendship! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil and Penny Ling: To friendship! (They and Russell clinked their Fizz Pop Soda cans together, then they started to drink their sodas all up) Tangier: (Laughs) Suckers! (Sneaks away by joining the 25 other Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Tiger: Uh-oh. Here it comes. (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling's bellies gurgling as their bellies grew really round and bloated as the seven main Littlest Pet Shop Pets become their big sized balloons) Bloated Russell, Bloated Sunil, Bloated Vinnie, Bloated Zoe, Bloated Pepper, Bloated Minka and Bloated Penny Ling: (Gasps) All 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Tangier: (Got Surprised as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where all 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and even Tangier saw Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling as seven bloated pets like balloons) Blythe: (Saw the seven bloated pets) What the huh!?! How did this happened!?! Lefty: Yaay!!! Bloated Pets!!! Madame Pom: Yup. I knew it all along. Scout: I want to piece of that Fizz Pop they all just drank. Esteban: Eye Carumba. So do I. Sweet Cheeks: Oh boy. This is the best interview ever. Sugar Sprinkles: Come on! (All 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets grabs their Fizz Pop Soda Cans of their own but Wiggles McSunbask is not so sure about this) Mary Frances: A toast to friendship. All 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: To friendship! (They clinked their Fizz Pop Soda Cans and started to drink their sodas all up) Wiggles: Wait pets, don't... (Digby, Howe Buster, Benson, Madame Pom, Gail, Tootsie, Oscar Long, Wagger Hobbs, Genghis, Princess Stori Jameson, Shea Butter and Sam U.L.'s bellies gurgling as their bellies grew really round and bloated as the seven main Littlest Pet Shop Pets become their big sized balloons. So does Scout, Cairo, Sugar Sprinkles, Poodles, Tiger, Kittery Banter, Lucky Browne, Casey and Buttercream's bellies gurgles as their bellies grew really round and bloated like blimps. Esteban, Desi and Pinky Beekman's bellies gurgles as their bellies grew really round and bloated like balloons. Sweet Cheeks, Dusty West, Olive Shellstein and Captain Cuddles bellies gurgles as their bellies grew really round and bloated like blimps) All 29 Bloated Pets: Woooooooooooooooah!!! Wiggles: Oh well... down the hatch. (Drinks the Fizz Pop Soda Can as his bellies gurgles and grew really round and bloated like a blimp) Blythe: This can't be good. Tangier: What!?! How is it possible!?! These cans of soda are only for Russell not for all of you! Bloated Russell: Sorry, Tangier. This interview just keeps on getting better and better. Bloated Pepper: You probably realized we're still growing. Bloated Minka: I love that Fizz Pop Soda! Bloated Zoe: There's too much sugar in there is there. I knew it. This isn't one of Tangier's sabotaging talents. Bloated Penny Ling: It feels like I'm gonna busted a bubble. Bloated Sunil: Who cares? I kinda like this kinda ride. Bloated Vinnie: Mrs. Twombly isn't gonna like this. Jasper: Oh wow! Check this out. Pets look like some kind of balloons. I've just found myself an all new interview of them! Sue: You know pets are not allowed to drink all the sodas from the soda can. Youngmee: Or eating a bunch of Sweets and Deserts and Sugar from the Sweet Delights 2. (Just then Mrs. Twombly came back in the day camp) Mrs. Twombly: Everything okay in there, Blythe? Blythe: Sure thing, Mrs. Twombly everything's under control. Nothing's happened here. Except someone has brought in a few cans of sodas. Mrs. Twombly: Oopsie. I'll just find Shahrukh to get him back in the day camp. (When she does so. She realized something) Wait a minute! Where all the Sweeties go? Jasper: Funny you should mention, Mrs. Twombly. I've got a new interview of pets being all bloated up like balloons and blimps. All 31 Bloated Pets: (Making such animal noises to Mrs. Twombly) Mrs. Twombly: Good heavens! Youngmee: Yeah funny huh? Sue: You shouldn't mention. I mean come on. Littlest Bloated Pets? What kind of a name comes that way anyway? All 31 Bloated Pets: (Making such animal noises) Mrs. Twombly: Well, since you put it that way. Perhaps we should keep this a secret between you and I. Make sure the Sweeties are down safe and sound. (Went back to the register) Blythe: Whew. That was close. Bloated Buttercream: Tell me about it. Bloated Olive: How are we suppose to get down? Bloated Russell: I know a way to get down. (He bounces like a really round bloated ball and so does the rest of the 30 Bloated Pets) Bloated Zoe: I was born to be a bloated balloon of a pet. Bloated Vinnie: Maybe this Fizz Pop Soda Cans would come in handy for us pets to keep. Bloated Sunil: I would agree. Bloated Penny Ling: Here comes Shahrukh. I wonder what he's gonna say about his day off as a movie star. (Shahrukh came back inside the day camp and saw all 30 Bloated Pets by surprise) Shahrukh: Holy mongoose!!! What happened to all of you pets!?! I demand to know what is the meaning of this monstrosity! Tangier: I gave them the Fizz Pop Soda Cans for Russell to drink up. But instead... Every Pet in the day camp used to like the soda. And Zoey Trent here knew it wasn't a sabotaging talent. Bloated Mary Frances: No worries, Shahrukh. We're having so much fun. Bloated Pepper: Why not come join us since your day off is over! Bloated Minka: There's plenty more soda where that came from! Shahrukh: Well since you put it that way! (Grabs the Fizz Pop Soda Can and drinks it all up as his belly gurgles and grew really round and bloated like a balloon) Blythe: Well Tangier. Do you have something to say for all this? Tangier: I know, Blythe. If only I was a perfect pet model as Russell. (Walks toward the Fizz Pop Soda Can and started drinking it all up but then realized he fell for his own trap. As his belly gurgles he started to grow into a size of a blimp) Jasper: You were saying? Bloated Tangier: Oh no! I'm fat as a blimp!! I've been floated again!! Bloated Shahrukh: Looks like Tangier learned his lesson of not to sabotage Russell. All 31 Bloated Pets except Bloated Tangier: (Laughs) THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts